Uchiha Once, Uchiha Twice
by blottedinks
Summary: Sasuke betrayed her. Naruto no longer cares. Her friends aren't there for her. She can trust no one and now emotions are proved useless to her, but can that be changed? SakuxItachi - REMAKING -
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Note: In this fic Sakura Haruno is fifteen and everyone else is either sixteen or older or younger. I am just making this clear in case anyone was wondering. **

Chapter One

Rain fell steady but fast. A storm had been going on since yesterday. The sky was dark from the thick, gray clouds that stretched for miles across the sky. The wind screamed and lightning cracked in the sky, which was followed by the loud booms of thunder.

Sitting on a large gray rock that was positioned near a small, over flowing river. A shivering girl sat. She sniffed and sobbed quietly to herself, since it would have not been heard anyway because of the thunder.

Her clothes were soaked and water dripped from her bangs that covered her eyes and formed a small stream that trickled down her pale arm.

_Ha! I win Sakura. You should've known that this would happen!_ These sneering words echoed through her mind making her sob harder and lean forward more, making the tears drip off of her face.

Her hands trembled and her eyes were red, but not the least bit puffy. She looked up and stared in front of her before looking up and fixing her eyes on the gray sky.

The small raindrops splattered her face and she closed her eyes so that the rain wouldn't go into them. She finally sighed and put down her head again, but jumped when something was draped around her shoulders.

"Time to go home…Sakura," a calm, but familiar voice said behind her.

She turned her head a bit, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised whisper.

"You need to go home. Your parents are worried and you'll catch a cold if you stay out too long," he replied and helped her off of the rock.

"Well, at least someone cares," she muttered to herself as she started after her sensei towards the village.

When they stepped inside of the gates, Sakura was tackled by her sobbing mom and Kakashi was greeted by her dad. "Oh! Sakura! Where have you been? I was getting worried! And you're soaking wet!" Her mother exclaimed in a worried tone.

Sakura felt tears at the brim of her eyes, but she held them back and replied in a shaky voice, "I-I had gone for a walk," she said lamely.

"Well, I am glad to have you back," her mom said letting her go and wiping the tears that had welded up in her own eyes. "Well, lets get you home and into the shower and I'll make us some tea." She said and looked at Kakashi. She nodded her thanks to him, then her, Sakura and her father started home, but they had kept close to their daughter.

Kakashi watched them leave. He sighed and turned, starting home himself. _Something bad must have happened to make Sakura snap like that. Which is weird for her to do since she's now fifteen. _He thought to himself.

When the Haruno family arrived home Sakura's mother scurried into the kitchen and started to get the tea ready, she also told Sakura to go take a hot shower.

Sakura's POV 

I slipped my shoes off of my wet feet. I stepped onto the floor and started towards the hall, then towards the stairs.

I walked silently up the creaky steps, but they no longer bothered me. I stopped at the top step and listened to my mom whisper to my father, but I was too far away to hear them, so I moved on.

I entered my room and turned on the light. My room was flooded with light and it slightly bothered me, but not too much.

As I walked over to my dresser to get my clothes for the shower a picture that sat on top of my dresser caught my eye. I stood up straight and took the picture in my hands.

The picture was of when Sasuke, Naruto and I were all genin, but that was a long time ago, but I still kept the picture, but now I didn't need it.

I sighed and set if face down and got my stuff in a rush. I started out of room, but only to glance back at the face down picture, then leave.

I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I quickly took off my damp clothing, then turned the facet, then hopped into the warm shower.

I shower quickly, then got out. I grabbed the nearest towel that I could get my hands on and dried. It felt good to be clean, and warm once again, but inside I still felt hallow.

I took my damp clothes delicately, and then walked out of the steaming bathroom and outside where it was cooler. I threw them into the hamper and tramped downstairs to where the hot tea was waiting for me.

Regular POV 

"Sakura! You done yet?" Asked her mother sounding a bit paranoid that Sakura was taking so long.

"I am coming!" Sakura said. She popped a vein as she entered the kitchen. "Geez mom. Do you _have _to rush me so much?" She asked and looked at her mom.

Her mom took the tea from the counter and handed it to her. She sighed. "I wasn't rushing you Sakura. I was just wondering if you were done," she said much softer than the tone she had used minutes ago.

Sakura shrugged and took the tea. "Okay, thanks." She muttered and put the cup to her lips and started to drink it.

Her mom looked at her grown daughter, but started to drink her tea. She sighed and placed it on the counter, when she had enough for that moment.

Sakura still held hers in her hand. She gathered its warmth, and then finished it off. She walked into the kitchen and started to clean it, then put it in the dishwasher. She yawned. "Well, I am going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Sakura's mom nodded and watched as Sakura left the kitchen and walked upstairs while yawning. She sighed and said, "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, but something's up… but we'll find out later." Her dad she reassuringly.

Her mom nodded. She turned back to the kitchen and started her work again.

Sakura switched off the lights in her room and flopped onto her bed lazily. She sighed and buried her face into her pillow. _I hope tomorrow will be better than today…_ she thought and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain. And soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

Okay, another fanfic. Well, I am trying to be good at this and all, but hope you like this! And plz R&R! Thanks!

INK 


	2. Chapter 2: Information

Chapter Two

The next morning the rain had not ceased, but had gotten harder. The screaming wind banged against the glass window. And that's what Sakura woke up to.

She slowly blinked open her eyes and yawned as she stared at her window as it made a loud noise. It looked as if it were to break, but it didn't.

She slid out of bed and stumbled towards her dresser. She opened a drawer and got out her clothes. She changed, and then sat on her bed. She knew her parents weren't up. So she decided to think about how things had gotten to be the way they were.

Flash Back 

_Sakura smiled happily as she walked down the street. It was a bright day and she was glad. She was headed to go meet Sasuke, because he had said he wanted to tell her something and that made her all jumpy inside._

_She walked into the training grounds, but stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her hands started to tremble. There in the training grounds was Sasuke, but he was with someone else and who might that someone be? Only, the most selfish, but prettiest kunoichi in Konoha: Ino Yamanaka._

_Her body started to shake, but the shaking stopped, but only to fill her with anger. She glared hatefully at the kunoichi and immediately turned around and ran off. Not wanting to face them. _

_Tears flowed freely down her face when she stopped at a bench and sat down. She looked down at her hands and still cried, but did it softly. _Wh-why? Why did he? _She asked herself and put her head in her hands._

"_Well, well if it isn't Sakura." A voice said. Sakura looked up and glared at the person, but said nothing. The person continued. "Well, it seems that I have won the battle. You should've given up long ago and maybe you wouldn't have ended up this way."_

_Sakura snorted. "Hmpf, go away Ino. I don't want to deal with you right now and I was getting tired up Sasuke anyways…" _

_Ino scoffed. "Yeah, sure you were." She said and glanced behind her and with a small motion of her head Sasuke walk over and soon stood next to her. "Tell, her Sasuke-kun why you chose me over her." She smirked slightly._

_Sakura fixed her gaze on Sasuke and waited for him. Finally, he spoke. "Well if I must…" he paused again before speaking. "Well it's simple. Sakura, I was sort of getting tired of you continuously annoying me by your questions and that wide forehead of yours is kind of…too big for my liking and Ino on the other hand is cute, smart, strong and is way more my type."_

_Ino smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sakura clenched her fists and stood up. She pushed through both of them and ran down the street, her hair covering her eyes and tears leaking from them._

"_See ya! Sakura!" Ino called after her, then giggled and walked off with her boyfriend. _

End of Flash Back

Sakura's hands clenched as she remembered what had happened. Her head went down again and her bangs shielded her green eyes, but she stood and looked up, but only to glare hatefully at the picture that now lay flat on the dresser.

She opened her door and walked out into the hall. The floor creaked under her, even though she tiptoed towards the stairs. She stopped to look at her parents' room, but shook her head and continued.

She walked normally down that stairs and was glad that they didn't creak under her every step. She stepped off of the last one and looked around the dark room.

The kitchen lights were dimmed, but the living room lights were completely off, making the room match the outside weather.

She walked into the kitchen silently. She opened one cupboard and took a loaf of bread from it. She took a slice, then placed the loaf back in. she put the slice in her mouth as she grabbed a black umbrella and headed outside.

The rain still pelted from the dark, gray clouds that covered the sky for miles, but the umbrella proved some use to Sakura, but it still barely kept her dry from the wind that blew the rain in her direction and soaked her clothes.

_Damn this fucking rain! Why can't it just go and bug some other village? _Sakura cursed to herself, obviously in a very bad mood.

Her umbrella tilted as she moved it forward a bit to block her face from the icy wind. Soon her footsteps ceased and the small puddles that she had splashed through grew bigger the longer she stood.

A sigh left her lips as she looked down at the puddles and looked at her reflection, but it didn't show too good.

All that was reflected was her pink hair that framed her now cold and unemotional face. She disliked the way she looked, the way she acted and the way she felt. _Why? Why me? My feelings…wasted for the past fourteen years and the year I turn fifteen I get this…_

She looked up at the sky. Rain hit her face and slid down her cheeks. The drops were as cold as ice. Just like the ice that was slowly forming around Sakura's heart.

She finally drew herself to look away from the clouds. She started walking again, holding the umbrella tightly in her hand.

She walked for a few more blocks and stopped in front of the Hokage's Tower. She looked up at it before walking inside.

She walked into the building and up the long flight of stairs. She had folded her umbrella and it was at her side at the moment. She continued down a long hallway before stopping at a dark door.

She raised her hand to knock on it, but drew it away when the door opened. A woman looked at the teenager and smiled. "Oh, hey Sakura. Tsunade was just wondering where you were."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I am here now. And thanks Shizune." She said and walked passed her and entered the room.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work and was relieved to see her apprentice. "Good morning Sakura. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come."

"Oh, I was coming." She replied flatly. _Hmpf, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. This is beginning to get pointless! All I am doing is your damn paperwork! _She thought to herself.

Tsunade looked at her strangely, but said nothing, "Well, Sakura all I need you to do is find some data on Akatsuki. I have been getting reports that they have attacked multiple places already and I just want you to check their record."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She turned and left the room. Heading towards the record room she thought to herself. _Hmm… I wonder who Sasuke's brother is. I never got that information from Tsunade yet… oh well. I can check while I am in there. _

She opened another door and walked into a room. She turned on the light with was bright enough to light up the room.

Back in the other office Tsunade sighed. "She's not the same person she was yesterday…she seems more like Sasuke…"

Shizune nodded. "Yeah, but I do hope that the _other _Sakura comes back. This new one is kind of…." She paused and looked at Tsunade to see if she got what she meant.

Tsunade nodded and started with her work again.

In the other room Sakura was scanning a scroll. She nodded her head after everything she read. A few minutes later a surprised look spread across her face. _He is the one who made Sasuke suffer! _She thought as she read on.

This is what she read:

Itachi Uchiha, former Konoha member and the most skilled ninja that has been born into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A few months after he had been an Anbu Black Op his clan was murdered by his own hand and only leaving his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha behind. And soon after he joined Akatsuki.

Sakura looked up and closed the scroll. She arose from the chair. The surprised look still showed on her face. And one, but only one single bead up sweat dripped off of her face and splattered on the table.

She left the scroll where it was and dashed from the room. She ran down the hall and went passed Tsunade's office. She hopped down the stairs and blew up her umbrella as she ran outside into the pouring rain.

Okay, chapter two is done! I really hope you like this one! I can't wait to do this next to one! Please, R&R!

**INK**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter Three

Sakura looked around and started down the street. She wasn't looking for Sasuke; well actually she wasn't looking for anyone. She was just running and thinking things over as she did.

She hopped on top of a building and went from building top to building top. She stopped at the last one and looked at the Hokage faces that were carved into the mountain side.

She clenched her fists and her expression hardened and her eyes narrowed as she stood there. Her hand shook as she clenched them tighter. She released them a bit. "Sasuke you idiot!" She yelled into the still air.

She stared at the mountain and cursed to herself as she stood there. "Sakura…why so mad?" A voice said from a few feet behind her.

Sakura's eyes flashed with a sudden anger when she spun around. Her voice was filled with pure anger and venom when she seethed, "Sasuke…what brings you here today?"

There in the rain someone stood. It was only the outline of someone since it was raining so hard. "I see…you miss understand me for me pathetic brother, but I am not "Sasuke"." The voice said.

Sakura's eyes softened a bit, but only hardened again. "Then who would you be? And why are you here?" She asked coldly.

The person smirked. "Hmpf, seems as if you've changed over the years. And I would think your research would have paid off, but I guess it didn't."

Sakura glared at the person. "Research? Why does it seem that you seem to be stalking me?" She asked and raised a brow and dropped her umbrella on the ground next to her.

The smirk on the figures face faded and his head moved up. Red eyes were shown and they gleamed through the dense rain. "Stalking? I wouldn't call it that, but you could say I have been watching you." He said.

Sakura's expression changed immediately to a surprised one. "You…you're him. You're the one that has made Sasuke suffer all these years!" she yelled and ran forward her fist raised.

He smirked again. "Seeking revenge for the one who betrayed you? Pathetic." He said and the smirk went from his face as he disappeared.

Sakura had punched the spot where he stood moments after he had gone. _Damn! I missed! But the next time I won't!_ She cursed to herself.

XXXXX

"Itachi….what kept you?" An irritated voice said and another person stepped from the shadows.

"Be quiet Kisame. That girl had changed and she won't be so easy to bring, but if she's filled with more hate for my brother and anyone else it might be a bit easier, but I don't know."

"Well, you know we can't go back unless we had the girl with us. So what do you suggest we do?" Kisame asked grinning and giving Itachi a toothy grin.

"I don't know yet…" Itachi said and looked behind him. He hmpfed and started walking off, but not towards the hideout.

Kisame followed him without any questions, but was wondering what he was thinking when he looked back.

XXXXX

Sakura glared, then turned and walked back to her umbrella. She grabbed it and hopped off home.

She stopped in front of her house and opened the door. She walked inside and dropped her umbrella. The house was warm and cozy, but with Sakura's blood boiling like crazy she felt more than just warm.

Water dripped from her body continuously. She didn't care though. She walked over the carpet, leaving tracks, then walked up the stairs and leaving small puddles of water.

She walked into her room. Her eyes turned to her dresser and she boiled when she saw that the old picture of her and her team was gone was replaced with one of Ino and Sasuke.

She stomped over to the picture and threw it against the ground as hard as she could. The glass on it shattered and shards flew everywhere. Sakura lazily lifted up her arm and five large shards pierced it, but she showed no pain when they did.

She lowered her arm and blood slowly seeped from the shallow cuts, but she didn't mind. She stared at the picture boredly and spun around and walked to her bed and sat down.

She looked at her arm and pulled out the glass. The glass clattered to the floor when they slipped through her fingers. She wrapped her arm with some bandages and she was done with that.

The door to her room creaked open and someone stepped in. "Sakura…honey?" Her mom's voice rang in her ears.

Sakura's attention was turned to her door immediately. She hid her arm quickly behind her back. "M-Mom? What are you doing here? In my room I mean." She said in surprise.

Her mom looked at her, then at the shattered picture on the ground. She stared at it for a moment, then looked back at Sakura. "Sakura, what happened? Why is this picture shattered? And why is there blood on the ground."

Sakura looked at her mom, then at the ground. And surely enough there it was. Blood. Blood had dripped on the ground and was mingled in with the many pieces of glass. _Oh, know! What the hell do I tell her?_

"Sakura?" Her mom said again, but was annoyed by her daughter's long pause.

"Uh…well… it fell over and it shattered and I cut myself when it fell." Sakura said, hoping that was a good enough for her mother to believe.

Her mom was silent. It was like she was thinking it over. She sighed and finally said, "Okay, Sakura. Just clean it up." And with that she left.

Sakura breathed with relief as she stood and began to clean up the floor. As she swept up the shards of glass she sighed and thought. _Itachi, what did he want? That makes no sense why he would be watching me? What's so special about me? And pathetic he says. He's right about that…_

She sighed as she wiped the floor clean. "Done," she said plainly and threw the rag into the corner of her room. She watched it hit the wall and slump to the ground like a lifeless person.

That's how she felt. Like a lifeless rag that was just roaming around having nothing to do in life. She sighed and put a hand over her heart. She could feel her pulse, but she could also feel coldness coming from it.

She clenched her shirt, then released it. She sighed deeply and looked around her room. Everything looked and felt dull now.

Her life had changed and so had see and the one to blame was Sasuke Uchiha, but I mean not _everyone_ would blame him. Meaning Ino, the one who stole him from Sakura, but one day things would change and Sasuke would regret it.

**Okay, well it might be a bit shorter than the last one, but I am done! So, hope you like it and please R&R! **

**INK**


	4. Chapter 4: Pranks and Decisions

Chapter Four

Sakura sighed as she leaned against her room wall. She looked at her arm from different angles, but it wasn't helping her feel the least bit better. She needed answers. And that's what she was going to get.

Sakura's POV

I shut my eyes and listened to the ceasing rain. My foot tapped against the wood frame on my bed and I lightly bumped my head against the pink wall that had small specks of dark blue.

The dark blue was how good Sasuke and I would have gone together, but that was now out of the question and I was going to paint my walls again some day when I felt like doing it.

I opened my eyes again and my green eyes looked duller, than ever but for some reason I felt strangely, refreshed and all.

I sat up and got off from the wall. I stood up and my bare feet touched the shockingly cold floor. I picked my foot up, but rested it down and boor the pain of the coldness shot though me like ice.

When I got used to it I started towards the corner of my room. I walked over to the rag and picked it up. I looked at it for a moment before tossing it onto my bed. I shrugged and stated going through more stuff.

I still felt resentment and hatred to the new couple Sasuke and Ino. And I only had one idea to get back at them. Humiliation was the key to all my answers.

I smirked evilly as I got out green hair dye, red hair dye, makeup, glue, feathers, syrup (which she was going to get downstairs), putty and marker.

Later tonight. Was when my plan was going into action. I looked at my clock and counted the hours. I had exactly one hour and five minutes before show time so I decided to eat, gather my stuff then go.

I placed the maker, green and red hair dye, makeup, glue, feathers and putty onto my bed. I smiled at then before leaving my room and walking downstairs to where my mom and dad were chatting among themselves.

"Hey, mom. Hey dad." I said cheerfully, but my voice was still very bitter.

"Hey," they said at the same time, then resumed to talking.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some stuff and started to make a sandwich. I slammed the two pieces of bread together and started to of the kitchen leaving the mess to my mom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Her mom snapped harshly un-expectantly.

I stopped short. "Hmm?" I said innocently. "What do you mean? I am going to my room of course." I said and started to walk.

"Halt! Clean up your mess first Sakura!" She snapped again.

I turned and glared icily at my mom. "So, now you care? So, what about five minutes ago when you blew me off? Huh? What then?" I snapped back.

Her mom gulped, but forced her words to come out. "Sakura, clean up your mess or else." She warned.

I hmpfed, "Mom, you do it. It's your kitchen." I said and started to walk, but was forced to halt when her mom seized my thin wrist firmly.

"Sakura, do it now!" She hissed at her daughter.

I turned my head. "Mom, mind your own business!" I yelled and slapped my mom across the face angrily. I regretted that immediately, but had no time to say sorry. I wrenched my hand from my mom's grip and dashed down the stairs.

I reached my room and slammed my door shut and locked it before my dad could come up. I heaved a deep sigh as I glanced at my clock. I sighed and thought for a moment. It was nine and I decided to wait until it was ten to eleven since I knew Sasuke and Ino went to bed at the same time.

I looked at my window and only the darkened sky was visible. The rain had stopped and I was glad it had since it wouldn't give me away so easily.

_Hmm, I wonder what I should do… I know for Ino, but Sasuke is a bit harder. I guess I'll do him when I get there, but Ino is going down! _I thought to myself ad stood.

I sorted through my makeup and finally found some black eye shadow, eyeliner and some green lipstick. I smirked and got out the red hair dye. Ino was about to receive the worst make over in her entire life.

Two hours later when my parents had laid down I snuck out of my window, with my stuff in a black bag. I hopped through the night and stopped on the roof of Sasuke and Ino's house.

I felt hatred stir to life inside of me and I smirked evilly as I hopped down. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the wide-open window. I snuck through it. I landed softly on the carpet.

I looked around and finally my eyes adjusted to the dark. I started down the hall and looked at every door I passed. I finally found the door I was looking for. I stared at the wide crack and studied it for a moment.

I nodded to myself and slipped through it easily. My heart began to pound wildly against my rib cage. I placed a hand over it and silenced it. I breathed a deep breath before advancing towards the couple.

I put my bag down and looked at Ino. She looked peaceful and she was away from Sasuke, which made it easier for me to deal with.

I took out the red dye and shook it. I felt like it was too easy, but oh well. I opened the cap and started applying it to Ino's blonde hair. I snickered when I was done and waited for it to dry.

Until then I took out the scissors and took her ponytail in my hands and snipped it off. I also took out the tie and made her hand shorter than mine.

I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing. I reached down and grabbed the makeup I brought. I gently put on the lipstick even though it smeared since she kept moving. I giggled softly, but gulped when she turned.

I was able to breathe again when she stayed sleeping. I then applied some mascara and eye shadow. Finally, I was done, but for now.

I turned to Sasuke who slept peacefully. I smirked evilly and started to set up a trap. Above his head I used a small nail and nailed it into the wall softly into the ceiling, then I threw a rope into the hook (I had brought extra stuff just incase), I then attached a kunai that hung into the air aimed for his duck butt hair style, but before that a bucket of dye would splatter all over him from tripping the string that was on the ground, and before the dye came the feathers.

The set up was rather complicated, but it managed to work perfectly. I giggled slightly, but covered my mouth before grabbing my bag and rushing outside and the moment I did Sasuke had slowly stirred.

I ran out through another window laughing my head off once I got outside. Minutes later I was on the ground rolling and laughing, holding my stomach as tears rolled down my eyes and yells of surprise came from inside the manor, but only made me laugh harder.

My work was done and I was happy.

Regular POV

Sasuke stormed outside. He saw Sakura on the ground still laughing. His hair was a bright green and the back of it was gone. He had feathers and syrup all over his body and he was hopping mad.

Sakura stopped and looked at him upside down. She noticed how flushed his cheeks were and his hands were shaking from them being clenched so hard. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked, but only succeeded in laughing more.

"You…" he said angrily. "You did this didn't you?" He questioned walking forward.

"Yes, I did why?" She asked and stopped her giggles for a moment.

"You ruined my house, you destroyed my hair due, messed with Ino and now I am covered with syrup and feathers!" He yelled.

"Yeah, so? I don't see the problem here duck butt." She said. "Is Mr. Duck mad because his feathers got all dirty?" She cooed and broke into fits of laughter again.

Steam rose from Sasuke's head. "Sakura!!! You are so going to get it!" He said.

"Oh, am I?" She asked standing up. She had stopped laughing completely. She walked forward and flicked his forehead like Itachi used to do. "Listen, Uchiha. I am fed up with you. You need to get a life, with or with out Ino I don't care, but I am the one who granted you the reason to live and be happy again. Don't forget that!"

Sasuke was silent and stared at her, but he was blank as a sheet of paper. The words rang in his ears and his mouth hung open, but no sounds came from it. Sakura smirked and spun on her heels. "See ya duck butt!" She called over her shoulder as she walked off.

Sasuke watched her leave and glared holes through her back. He didn't dare call anything back at her, but all he knew was that she was right in some ways, but not fully.

He was yanked from his thoughts when he heard Ino scream and he rushed inside to aid his frightened girlfriend.

Sakura whistled as she headed home. She had no intention to face her family, but she had nowhere else to go.

Being half way home she suddenly stopped. Her senses kicked in and she sensed someone nearby, but what also helped was the snapping of a twig. "Who's there?" She called out boredly.

Two shadows appeared from the shadows. One spoke. "Well, you seem to have some pranking in you. You handled him well, but you still yearn for you true revenge don't you?"

Sakura's head moved back in surprise and wonder. _Full…revenge? What is he talking about? I just got my revenge, but I know it's not enough…is it? _She stayed silent.

"It's no use. Can't we take her by force?" The other asked, grinning.

"No." Was the stout reply, "We must not." He turned to the person neck to him. Red eyes gleaming, then he turned back to Sakura. "You have yet to find your true power Sakura Haruno and soon even Orochimaru, the one who cursed my little brother will want the powers _you _contain."

"Uchiha Itachi. You speak as if you know _everything. _But what do you know about what I want? And why does it feel like you really _are _stalking me along with your fish pal Kisame."

Kisame's teeth gritted, but he held back the urge to slice Sakura to bits. He grumbled and that was all. Itachi smirked slightly. "You are a sharp one, but I am not _stalking _you. I have orders and I am simply doing what I must do."

"Hmpf, orders this orders that. That's all that comes out of your big mouth. So, what do you want?" She asked impatiently and put a hand on her hip.

"All I need is for you to come with me and realize what you truly want and in exchange you will get that."

The ice around Sakura's heart hardened and almost made her choke. She gripped her shirt and breathed heavily. "No…I can't go with you. You don't know about me and what I want. And what is so special about me?"

He smirked as he saw her suffer. "You lost Sasuke to your best friend, Naruto betrayed you and everyone else turned their backs on you and now you're all alone, trying to survive on your own."

"You and your big forehead," Kisame muttered under his breath. He coughed when he was jabbed in the ribs by Itachi.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Big forehead huh? Shows what you and your scaly butt knows!" She shouted back and turned away from them. "Well, I have a message for you to give. Tell your master that I will _not _come with and I _never _will."

Kisame glared at her through the darkness. Itachi sighed. "Oh, you will come to us. The day that you fail and crumbled. You will seek us out. Keep that in mind Haruno."

And with that Itachi and a mad Kisame left and Sakura was alone. She grumbled and walked off again. _Hmpf, impudent people. _She thought to herself.

She stopped at her house. She was relieved that her window was still open and she hopped up and went in through her window. Her stuff clattered to the ground and she kicked off her shoes and yawned.

Her eyes blurred as they filled with tears that her yawn gave her. She wiped them and plopped on her bed, exhausted from her prank that she pulled. She hoped she would catch Naruto and tell him about it, but it was not that likely, but she hoped it was.

In the Morning…

"Sakura!!! Breakfast time!" Her mom snapped as she tapped the side of a pan loudly. "Get your butt downstairs!"

Sakura glared at her door as she fixed up her outfit. "Coming mom!" She snapped back and stomped downstairs. "Geez, give me a break will you?" She snapped and snatched her food away from her mom.

She gulped it down and waited for her moms reply. "Sakura, you know you can't keep Tsunade-sama waiting! I am just trying to help!" She yelled and slammed down her utensil that was in her hand.

Sakura didn't flinch nor jump. She stayed in one spot looking boredly at her mom. _Whoa, she acts as if she's drunk. What's her problem? _She wondered as her mom spoke again. "Learn some respect Sakura! You are a worthless and cold-hearted child! I liked you when you were smaller!" Her mom yelled and spun around to slap Sakura.

_She's drunk. _Sakura thought as she caught her mom's flying hand. She clenched her wrist to keep it from squirming out of her grasp. "Listen mother… if you liked me when I was a child so much why not just adopt or have another child? Simple isn't it? Use your brain!" She seethed and released her grip.

Her mom stared at her blankly, then wavered and collapsed. Sakura shook her head and sighed. She stood up and head outside. Her shoes were on and she walked outside into the sunshine.

She smiled as she did and started to down the street. Her eyes darted form place to place as she looked for a certain blonde that she could chat with. Minutes after she entered the market place she spotted him.

Her heart lurched as she sped up to catch up to him. "Hey! Naruto wait up!" she yelled as she dashed after him.

The bobbing blonde head stopped and turned. Blue eyes were soon fixed on Sakura, but they weren't filled with warmth and happiness. They were filled with pure hatred and it was just for her.

"Hey! I have something so funny to tell you? Mind if I tell you?" She asked cheerfully and ignored the look in his eyes.

"Oh, _now _you have something to say. You think you could have said something three years ago?" He snapped and his head whipped around and he left.

"You're _still _mad about me kissing Kiba? He was my date for the party you dunce! Can't you get that through your thick head?" She snapped.

"I did! Three years ago when I begged you to forgive me for going with Hinata behind _your _back, but she actually _cares _for me and _loves _me more than anything else in the world!" He yelled back.

Sakura felt a jab of pain hit her in the heart. It was like part of her exploded and she felt sick thinking about the words "care" and "love" they mad her sick.

She staggered, but caught her balance. She watched him leave and she couldn't help but regretting her actions, but it was too late now. _Maybe Itachi was right. Now! Don't think like that! Just go to Tsunade and help her work for now. _She thought.

Heading down the street again she thought about her old friend, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Temari and a few others, but they only seemed to be a familiar face that faded away.

She sighed as she headed up the flight of stairs. She got to the hallway and walked down it. She shuffled as she did, but was forced to jump aside when Shizune dashed passed her on her heels.

"Shizune?" She asked in question as she watched her leave. She raised a brow, but shrugged and walked to Tsunade's again. She opened the door without knocking and walked in.

Tsunade looked up. "Sakura, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically. "What brings you to my office today without knocking?"

"Oh, sorry, but what's up with Shizune and why are you acting so sarcastic on me? That's not like you." Sakura said being more confused then ever.

"Well, if you must know Shizune was out to seek Ino. My new apprentice. You have learned enough and _you _have been acting weird for the past days and you're scaring everyone in the office, so I decided to drop you from being my apprentice."

"WHAT!?!?! You've _got _to be kidding me! That piece of shit can't do anything!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"Well, I am _not _kidding. It's true and don't try to cope an attitude with _me_." Tsunade said and glared at her ex-apprentice. "Now shoo. I need to get Ino settled in."

Sakura let out a cry of rage and she turned and stormed from the room. She broke into a furious run and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she hopped over the stairs.

Shizune let her pass and Ino smirked as she saw how hurt Sakura was, but what could she say? You snooze you lose and that was all.

Sakura bolted outside. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her body, but only hatred and darkness seemed to grasp it as she thought of how many ways she hated everyone and everything.

She finally stopped in a park. She dried her face and sniffled slightly. She looked up at the sun and it slowly dried her tear stricken face. She had ignored Ino's jabbing look, but couldn't shake the you-snooze-you-lose-bill board brow look that Ino had shot at her.

Her eyes flickered with hatred for her once best friend. She breathed and relaxed, but her hardening heart and twitching hands wouldn't let her relax. "GAH!" She screamed as she bashed her fist into the ground, crushing the earth.

Suddenly she saw her friends snickering at her and Ino making a harsh jab, but her words were hard to make out and everything had suddenly gone mute. It was like someone had accidentally hit the "mute" button the remote.

Sakura blinked and the flash was gone, but she couldn't shake it from her mind. She thought it was herself making those images, but she felt it was so true.

In a spilt second. It was like the "mute" button had been switched to the "Un-mute" button. Sakura's eyes darkened and became dull, her happy expression faded into an emotionless one and everything she looked at she seemed to glare at it.

_I am so going to get back at them. Even if it means veering off my path and going off with Akastuki. I will fulfill my wish and get what I desire. Tonight I will leave. I am fed up! And it's the only one to the end of the tunnel._ She thought and turned to go off home.

Sakura felt good for once. The darkness gave her happiness and the thought of revenge thrilled her. She looked at her arm that was cut. She smirked. Pain and emotions were something that she no longer knew the meaning of and happiness was also out of the picture.

XXXX

"Itachi, what do you plan on doing _now_? We've been here long enough to see the girl get mad and she seems to have change…a lot." Kisame asked Itachi wondering what he was thinking.

"Tonight I am guessing she plans to leave. From the look in her eyes she seems filled with hate now and our plan can't fail now. We'll get her to bargain, but watch your temper Kisame. We don't want her getting mad again."

"Yeah, but she called me scaly." Kisame muttered. "I will _not _let _that _pass." He said and looked away, then at Itachi. "Am I really scaly?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me. You're sounding like a girl who is way too worried about her looks so knock it off."

"First I get called "scaly" and now I get called a _girl_!? Now _that _is just messed up. You're no help." Kisame said as he followed Itachi as they went the way Sakura probably would take to leave.

"Whatever," Itachi replied. _Good, now everything is in place and now finally the girl will come with us. I hope this will please the boss. It was worth it all together, but I better watch out. The girl looks like a total different person and who knows what she'll pull. _He thought.

Kisame watched him, but said nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about, but knew it would do no good to ask so he stayed silent and cursed Sakura out and decided to make her pay for calling him "scaly" which he was not (I think….)

"Wait, but didn't she say that she would _never _come? Why is she?" Kisame asked through clenched shark teeth.

"She never _said _that she was coming with _us_. I said before we need to _bargain _with her and she seems riled up enough to." Itachi replied. "So, be quiet now and stop with the questions."

Kisame nodded and shut up. He looked back, but knew he should trust Itachi. He turned back and sighed. Hoping she would corporate with them and it would go smoothly.

**Done! Phew. So, here's this. And I forgot is Kisame scaly? I haven't seen him in a while so I forget. Anyways they are going the way that Sasuke went when he went off to Orochimaru that night if you were wondering. **

**Well, hope you enjoy and please R&R! **

**INK**


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki

Chapter Five

Sakura smirked as she kicked the front door open. It broke from its hinges and she walked inside.

Her mother's head peeked from the kitchen. "Sakura, you're home…" she seethed. "Fix that door!" She ordered when she saw it off of its hinges, but she secretly wished she hadn't said anything.

Sakura looked at her mom coldly. "You fix it yourself you old hag!" She snapped and walked away from the door and towards the stairs that led to her room.

Her mother gaped at her as she passed, but she said nothing to her daughter and just let her pass. _Wow, I have never seen Sakura like this before..._ She thought to herself.

Sakura walked into her room. She stopped in the doorway and looked around. She placed her hand on her hip as she leaned to one side, before dropping her arm to her side and walking into her room.

She grabbed backpack and started to load stuff in. She grabbed two pairs of her normal clothes, tooth brush, brush, hair ties, weapons and anything else a girl like her would need.

When she was satisfied she swung the backpack onto her back and walked over to the light switch and switched the lights off. She glanced back at her room once more before turning back and shutting the door after she had stepped into the hallway.

"Sakura? You going somewhere?" Her father's voice said calmly with an eyebrow raised in question.

Sakura's head turned slightly. Her pink hair shielded one eye as the other looked coldly at her father. "None of your business." She snapped and started on her way again.

"Now hold on a minute…!" her father said and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura stopped. Her mouth curved slightly as her free hand whipped around and swiftly punched her father as she turned.

Her wrist was released and her father was flying back down the hall. She smirked and then hopped down the stairs two steps at a time. When she reached the bottom she looked around and then walked towards the door.

Her mother's head appeared from the kitchen again, but it retreated when she saw her now cold hearted daughter. She said nothing as Sakura passed her and glanced at her, but walked out of the door without saying anything.

Sakura stood outside. She looked up at the slowly being lit and let a long deep breath out. She heard a few noises coming from inside the house and decided not to stick around for long.

She started down the street. Dawn approached and she had to get out of the village before morning really came. She sped walk towards the gate, but slowed down when a boy stormed towards her.

She giggled. "Good morning Ino." She said trying to act her other self, which was very hard to do.

"SAKURA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ino yelled as she stomped up to her. "Who do you think you are doing _this _to me?!" She asked, fire burning in her blue eyes.

Sakura giggled again, but her face held a bored expression. "I think that I am me and I have every right to do that Ino-pig." She said in an icy tone.

Ino looked at her in surprise, but said, "Still, once I tell my father he will…" She was cut off from Sakura's eyes narrowing and her voice as icy as ice as she said, "I don't fucking care what you do. I am leaving and you won't have to deal with _me _anymore. So, put a sock in it and go home!"

And with that Sakura whirled around and walked away, while Ino stood there gaping at Sakura and just staring at her in disbelief.

Sakura finally made it to the entrance to Konoha and without a second thought she walked right out of it as if it were not there. _Finally, that stupid Ino held me up too long. _She thought to herself.

After she was a few feet from Konoha two figures appeared in front of her. Sakura stopped and rolled her eyes. "What do you want _now_?" She asked and placed a hand on her hip.

"We won't say it again. We have orders and if you will be so cooperative and come with us. We won't be forced to make you come," Kisame snapped still having a grudge on her for calling him "scaly".

"Oh, so its fish face and the Uchiha coming back to once again try to pursue me to follow. Well, I'll give you a little flash on what I think." She said coolly and looked at them boredly, "First of all why am _I_ so important, second of all can't someone else go in _my_ place? Third of all why the hell does it feel like I am being STALKED?!" She exclaimed.

Itachi and Kisame were both silent for a moment, thinking about the right things to say to Sakura. Finally Itachi spoke up, "Well, first off you are not being _stalked_. Second of all no, no one can go in _your_ place. You are what Akatsuki needs right now and third of all you are slightly and slightly not important. You _are_ important because _you_ are needed for a need that we need and you are the key and you are not so important because your temper will cause us major trouble and if this is not done right all of us will probably be hunted and killed and it would be _your_ fault."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now you blame it on me for something that _might_ succeed if I come and do you honestly think that I would just volunteer to come and be some key for something?" She asked sounding annoyed.

Kisame glanced at Itachi, but his attention returned to Sakura immediately before she could catch him glance.

Itachi sighed. "But revenge is what you want isn't it? Revenge on the ones that betrayed you. The ones that said that they would help you in any situation, but they were never there when you needed them most right? And revenge is the only way for them to pay for their mistakes."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments after Itachi said what he had to say to her. Both members watched to see what he reaction would be.

Sakura shifted her feet. She looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. _Revenge? Is that was I want? I don't know anymore…this is so confusing…_she thought as she shifted her position again.

"Well?" Kisame asked impatiently.

"Well what?" She snapped back looking up. "Revenge this, revenge that. That's all I seem to here these days. I don't want to turn out like Sasuke did. He was a pitiful loser with no hopes! And not to mention slightly emo…" (Sorry Sasuke fans)

Itachi said nothing and Kisame stayed in silence. "But you _won't_ be like him. You have a life he doesn't." Itachi said and shrugged. "But will you or will you not come?"

Sakura looked to her left and stared at a tree. "Um…let me think…" she said and titled her head. "Hmm…my answer is no." She walked around the two and started on her way again.

Kisame hand reached for the large sword like weapon on his back, but was stopped by Itachi. "Don't. That will only make it harder for us to get her to come. We have two choices. One: is that we take her by force or two: we wait until she says "okay"." Itachi said.

Kisame thought for a moment then grinned. "I think we should just force her to come. I am tired of waiting."

"….okay…" Itachi said as he tried his best to keep his un-sureness out of his voice. He walked off of the road and walked into the trees along side. He then used those and started to follow by going form tree to tree with Kisame right behind him.

Sakura flicked hair from her face as she walked quickly. She had no idea where she was going, but it was going to be somewhere, but going to Akatsuki was the thing that wasn't on her mind.

She looked behind her just in case, but no matter how many times she did and still didn't see them she still wasn't able to relax at all. _Hmm…they don't seem to be following me, but I have a weird feeling that they are near by…_She thought to herself.

She turned her head back in front as she slowly started to relax. She walked a few more feet before suddenly the silent air was shattered by her ear-piercing scream.

Her eyes started to blur as she slumped to the ground and fainted. Itachi looked at Kisame who was smirking down at Sakura's body. Itachi looked at him, then at her and he sighed as he slung her over his shoulder. "Come on. We've wasted too much time here. Let's go."

Kisame nodded and he hopped after Itachi.

**An hour or so later**

Sakura rolled over onto her side, but she fell from something. She landed with a thump on the ground, which woke her up immediately. "Ouch…" she muttered as she stared at the ground.

She grumbled as she pushed herself to her knees. _Where am I?_ She wondered as she looked around the dimly lit room. "And why am I here?" She wondered aloud.

"You are here because you are needed…" a gruff voice said from the shadows.

Her head whirled around towards the sound of the voice. "Wait…don't tell me that…I am at…"

"Yes, you are." The voice replied.

"NO FUCKING WAY! WHO SAID I WANTED TO COME?!?!" Sakura yelled. She jumped to her feet. She looked around and grabbed her bag. She dashed towards the door, but was stopped by a barrier.

"Oof." She said as she hit the ground again.

"Sorry, but you can't escape. Not until you have done what is needed."

"And I am sorry, but I can't! I have a life too you know!" She retorted.

"Heh, I think your mind will be changed later…this price is very simple. We can discuss it later. Later meaning when you aren't ready to kill anything that you see here," The voice said and faded.

Sakura glared at the stop, but sighed and slumped to the floor from her sitting position, "Ugh, why me?" She wondered to herself.

**Well, chapter five is done! I hope you like this and thank you all reviewers! Well, plz R&R! **

**INK**


	6. Chapter 6: Fever

Chapter Six

Sakura sighed. She had no idea how long she had been with the orginization, but it was long enough to make her sick. She looked down at her skinny body. She had not eaten in a while. She had refused to.

Her attention was drawn to the other side of the wall were trays were laid out, but had not been touched. Her eyes stared coldly around and her frail body didn't move much.

She placed her cool hand to her slightly warm forehead, making sure that she wasn't sick, but she knew she was when she felt her forehead. She sighed again and turned her head to look behind her. _Why? Why does no one care? Why? _She questioned as smooth tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped them tenderly with the back of her hand. She was just about to stand when the room to her door opened.

Her head wiped around and she glared at it like a snake would. "What?" She hissed when a cloaked person walked into her room.

"Eat." Was the person's reply. The Sharingan pierced Sakura harshly as the figure stood in the doorway, staying there as if to say "I am not going to repeat myself again girl".

Her eyes hardened and she stood up slowly. She swayed a bit, but caught her balance. "No, I will _**not **_eat." She said and put her hands on her bony hips.

He stood there still. Just looking at her boredly. He said nothing still, but just set down the tray and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him leaving Sakura alone once more.

She stared at the door then at the room, but being her usual stubborn self she refused and walked right passed it and opened the door.

Down the hall small whispers could be heard. It was obvious that two people were talking, but in hushed tones.

She cared not what they were saying, but she was still angry. She staggered through the dimly lit hall. Her head started to ache and she felt the world slowly starts to spin.

Her hand went to her warming head and she stopped to steady herself against the wall. She opened her mouth and a painful, ragged breath was what came out.

She felt her eyes slowly closing as she slumped to the floor. He breath was ragged and her ribs showed slightly from under her shirt.

Her head rested against the cold walls. Her head began to spin and just before she totally fell unconscious she caught a glimpse of two people. One with a wide toothy grin saying, "I told you already. She's worthless..."

The other said nothing and just stayed quiet. Everything went black and she was out.

XXXXXXX

"Um...Tsunade-sama?" Asked a the blonde haired kunoichi, Ino.

"Yes? Ino?" Tsunade said looking up from her work.

"I was wondering...was it right to do that I mean..." She trailed off.

Tsunade looked at her. Her looked hardened and she stood. "Do you mean to fire Sakura?" She asked coldly. "That kunoichi has not talent whatsoever! She didn't deserve the spot like _you _did!" She slapped her hand on the table.

Ino jumped. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" She said and scurried out of the room. She breathed a deep breath as she walked down teh hall away from her master's office. _Oh, boy she can be scary at some points..._ she thought. _But I do wonder...is Sakura alright? But should I be worrying? No I shouldn't...should I?_ She sighed as she opened another door and walked in still thinking about what or what not to think.

XXXXXXX

It was close to noon from what Sakura could tell when she woke up from her state. Her head was burning hot and her face was flushed from a fever. Her breath was ragged and her ribs showed slightly more.

She was no longer in her room nor in the hallway. She looked around weakly. She couldn't tell where she was at all since it was so dark and only lit by a small window on the wall of the empty room.

One thing she could tell was that she was on the floor. She sat up slightly, but her headache only got worse and her hands shot up so quickly that she fell back.

Whispers filled her ears. She was alone, but she could hear voices. Voices so near that she felt like she could just reach out and take hold of the person that was talking, but it was hard since she was wondering whether she was being crazy or not.

Her hand went to her head as she wiped the cold sweat from it and closed her eyes. She turned on her side, but she reopened them again. She felt sick and very forgotten. _Why? How is this happening to me? I serve no purpose here and I refuse to eat. I'll probably be dead by tonight._ She thought, but in her mind she knew that that wasn't true.

She coughed and rolled over on her stomach. She placed her forehead on the ground and felt slightly relaxed, but she still grew hot and was in pain. She let out a groan and flipped over when she felt metal against her arm.

She jumped at how cold it was to her flesh. She could sense no one else there, but she figured someone had just brought the tray and had left. She fingered it before grabbing the fork and finishing the food quickly. She sighed in contently and pushed the tray away. She laid down for another nap.

As soon as she laid down her fell asleep fast. Her fever went down slightly, but was still pretty high, but not so high as to keep her awake most of the time.

As soon as she had fallen asleep a figure entered the cell sort of room. He knelt down beside her and gently laid his hand on her forehead. He sighed and stood up again. He had no Sharingan nor was he an Uchiha. He looked down at her, then turned and said quietly. "Deidara we need a medical unit. This girl needs her training so we can get started. And do it fast!"

Standing in the doorway Deidara simply nodded and turned around. Following orders he went off to go find a medical unit quickly.

The shadow looked at her again before leaving. "You...are the most promising shinobi we've had in a while...Sakura." He said and left and closed the door behind him.

**Well, chapters short. I am at a friends house and I am not using my usual pad that I usually write on for this story, but hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**INK**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Session 1

Chapter Seven

**Sakura's POV**

I blinked open my eyes. I didn't know how long I was out with that horrid headache or what had happened, but I had a pretty good idea that NOTHING had happened since I was locked in a dark room with nothing in it.

I rolled over and my eye twitched. I expected the horrid pain of my headache, but surprisingly no pain was there.

I smirked, happy that I had gotten rid of the pain, well of course I don't know what really happened, so all I could do was assume.

The smirk danced on my lips for a few more seconds before it faded and I stood up. My legs felt strong once more and I didn't fell weak or hopeless. Well, I guess my well exercised legs were living up to what they were built for.

My eyes wandered when I stood. I was able to make out the silver outlines of some objects, but there was nothing much. My eyes soon fixed on the silver outline of the door. As much as I wanted to grin or smile I didn't. I kept a straight face and turned and started towards it.

I walked slowly, just incase I could run into anything, but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't, but there was no harm in being careful.

I edged towards the door and when I was close enough to reach out and grasp its cold knob I froze. Sensing someone from behind the door I backed up slightly and watched as the knob turned and the door creaked open.

No one stepped in, but someone did say, "Oh, you're awake. Finally, well come with me now."

The voice was gruff, cold and bored, but I paid no attention to the way he spoke. I only watched his shadow retreat and then follow him like an obedient dog, which of course I am not, but what choice did I have?

I sighed a small sigh as I followed him. I still held my cold, green gaze to his back, but he didn't seem to mind much. _So, this is what I get for being in the same place as a bunch of A ranked creeps…_I thought to myself.

It seemed like ages before we stopped at an unknown door. (Well, to me it was) I looked at it. "What is this? Some cheap bet? Why do I keep going from place to place in here?" I grumbled to myself.

He said nothing, but glanced at me and then turned back. He knocked on the door and it opened. A hand came from inside and made a "come in" motion with it.

I watched as the guy before me stepped inside, then motion for me to come along too. I rolled my eyes, but followed him inside.

I looked around. It was roomy for sure, but I didn't feel comfortable. I only needed questions answered and I also hoped to actually DO something other than sit around all day like an old geezer.

"Well, Sakura you finally decided to get well." A voice spoke, breaking my thoughts.

I turned my head. "Yes, I _did _decide to get well." I replied sarcastically.

The other man chuckled. "Very sarcastic are you? Well, that's not what you were summoned here for…" he started. _Oh, great! Now I am come hamster! Getting summoned from place to place! _I thought and waited from his to continue. He continued, "You were brought here to make sure that you are able to start your training session."

"Training…session?" I said staring blankly, but surprised at him.

"Yes, training. Now, this will proceed for about two weeks before you are put into a new training system that was built not too long ago to train new comers or some of us if needed, but it wasn't really needed, but you will be using it."

"Okay, I see. It seems easy enough, but will it cover all that I still lack?" I asked.

"Yes, it will and more."

"Good, so when do I start?"

**Regular POV**

"Anxious to get started? That's good. And to answer your question today your trainer will be him. Kisame." He said pointing to the now familiar person.

"WAAHH!!! No way! Fish face is going to train ME?!" Sakura yelled and looked at the frowning Kisame.

"Come on." He said gruffly and turned and started towards the door.

Sakura sighed as she turned and shuffled behind him. She heard the other person chuckle and say a few things, but she couldn't understand him at all.

She sighed again as she followed Kisame down the hallway to some unknown area. Kisame was paying no attention to her as usual and just turned down another hall. He stopped and entered a large room.

Sakura stopped and peered around the room from where she stood. She looked up to see the Kisame looking straight at her boredly. He motioned for her to come inside.

Sakura walked inside without another thought. "So, what are you going to do? Work me to death?" She asked stopping and crossing her arms.

"No, not really…" Kisame grinned widely showing a row of shiny, sharp teeth. "Just do as I say and you won't be near death once the day has ended."

"Oh, don't worry. The only one that would be close to death would be you. So, what's going to happen today fish face?"

"First thing don't call me "fish face" it's annoying and I don't like it. And second of all let's see if you can keep up and dodge my attacks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever fish face," she teased and smirked as she looked up at him.

Sakura eyes closed for a moment. She still stood where she was. She reopened them and Kisame was no longer where he stood. She wasn't surprised by this; she simply smirked and blocked his kick with her hand.

"Is that all you got?" She asked as she swatted it away and dodged another kick. She flipped backwards, but had to stay on her toes. The moment she landed she was forced to move again.

She pulled out two kunais and threw them at him. As expected they were easily dodged. Sakura looked around, but in an instant was punched.

She skidded across the room. "You always have to be ready, girl." Kisame sneered and he stood over her.

Sakura laid there for a moment, before rolling over and his very large weapon hit the spot where she used to be.

She hopped to her feet and tried her best to calm her heavy breathing. She rubbed her cheek slightly, but kept here eyes on him. "Out of breath already? You sure you won't be half dead by the end of this?"

"Oh, I am sure," Sakura replied to Kisame's sneer. She ducked a kick and tripped Kisame quickly, but it turned into a clone.

She rolled her eyes and grumbled. _Fine, I guess I'll use "that" move that I was taught. _She thought and closed her eyes. Her hands went together into a ball and she muttered a few things.

Her eyes reopened and she hardened her eyes. Nothing seemed to have changed, but her sight was the thing that had changed.

She smirked as she ran forward at full speed. Catching Kisame off guard, which was unusual. She punched him square in the face, then ran forward and kicked him on the side, making him hit a wall.

She lowered her leg and placed her hand on her hip and leaned to one side slightly. "I am not half dead yet am I?" She said and smirked slightly.

"I see, you're not bad. Not as weak as you were are you?" Kisame said and looked at her straight. He seemed a bit annoyed, but it was hard to tell.

Sakura uncrossed her arms. "What's the matter? Tired already?" She asked mockingly. She got in stance again.

He grumbled and disappeared. The sounds of attacks being blocked and some hitting rang through the air and out into the halls. Some stopped, but other paid no attention and continued on their way.

About two hours later Sakura was still standing. Her arms were bruised and multiple cuts shown on her face. They were not bleeding they were just red.

Her breaths came out in pants and she was still in a stance. In front of her Kismae stood, just as beat up, but he seemed to have sustained more from here for some reason. Finally he wavered and fell.

Sakura heaved with a sigh of relief and got out of the stance. Her arms dropped to her sides and she dropped her head. She felt weak and exhausted, but she wasn't going to collapse until she was in her room or the last room she was in.

The door to the dojo opened. Another man stepped in and Sakura looked up. "…." She said nothing but watch him closely.

"Hmm….it seems like you won this one…" the person said looking at Kisame, then at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Well, no duh…" she said between breaths. "Can I go now? I am tired, hot and I need to get away from this dojo until tomorrow!"

The man chuckled. "Sure. Do you remember the last room you had? If you do go there and rest. Tomorrow you will be doing another training session…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know." She said and waved off the question. She passed the person and scurried down the hall towards her last room. She was ready to take a shower and collapse onto her bed.

She hurried quickly, but too quickly. She flew down the hall and broke into a swift run. She kept her eyes on the ground to watch her step and of course she didn't bother to look up.

Suddenly her footsteps stopped and she thudded to the ground. "Oof!" She said once she hit the ground. She winced and looked up.

**Okay, finally I am done. Sorry for the wait! I'll try to write faster. Well, enjoy and please R&R!**

**INK**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Session 2

Chapter Eight

Sakura fell backwards. "Oof." She said when she hit the ground. She winced slightly, but looked up. She sighed lightly, but kept her eyes on the person. "You again." She muttered.

"…you need to be more careful…" the person replied boredly.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know. You always sound just like Sasuke for some reason. It pisses me off! But who am I to speak, I mean you _are_ his brother." She said and walked around him.

He grabbed her arm just before she was out of range. "Don't talk like that. It will only lead you to trouble that you do not want to get into…"

"Hmpf, like I care. I can take any of you on any day and still win. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to sleep to catch up with." She snapped and wrenched her arm from him and walked quickly down the hall.

He watched her leave and just shook his head. He turned and started on his way again. "Hey, Itachi…Kisame will not be joining you on your mission that you have…"

"Hmm? And why not?" Itachi inquired looking at Deidara, who stood in front of him now.

"Because that girl…Sakura was it? Just beat the hell out of him and he's unconscious now…so you have two choices. Go alone or postpone the mission until you get that girl's temper to be controlled and she has finished her training."

Itachi looked at Deidara for a moment. "Hmpf, I'll just go alone. Her training will proceed for a while…there's no point."

"Okay, suit yourself Itachi, but I think her training won't drag on for very long. She defeated Kisame in the same time that he would have killed at least five people…and that's outstanding." He replied and turned and left.

Itachi stood there for a moment, thinking. He finally blinked then continued on his way.

XXXX

Sakura groaned as she walked out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her tighter and sighed as she looked down at her clothing.

Her clothes that she wore when she was in Konoha were now torn and slightly shredded. _Ugh! Stupid Kisame! Now what am I suppose to wear tomorrow?!_ She asked herself.

She changed into her night wear and walked out of the bathroom. She placed her clothes in the trash, but regretted it almost instantly because she felt farther from her real home.

She sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. _I wonder…I wonder how everyone is doing…_

XXXXX

Ino wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "Sasuke-kun…what's wrong?" She whispered.

Sasuke looked at her, placing his hands on her slim waist. "Nothing, Ino. Nothing, I was just thinking." He muttered back.

Ino sighed and looked towards the window, then back at him. "You know, you need to forget about her Sasuke-kun. She's not here anymore. You chose me over her, remember?" She asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember." He said, having it clearly in his mind.

"Yes, and that day you promised me that you wouldn't think about Sakura anymore, since you decided on me."

"Yes I know." He said, letting go of her. A chilled ran up his spine as he walked over to the window, leaving a huffy Ino, standing where she was with her hands on her hips. _And sometimes I wonder if that was the right choice…_ he thought.

Ino sighed, and then giggled behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his back. "Now, Sasuke. You promised. Please just forget about her and can we carry on with what we had in planned?" She said looking up at him and taking his arm, guiding him towards the bed.

He sighed. "Alright."

XXXXX

Sakura shook from her thinking and looked around, remembering the bag she had brought she got up and changed into her pajamas and then walked back over and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Next morning….

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled as she shot up. Ice cold water dripped from her. She turned her head quickly to the side. "WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT _FOR?!" She yelled.

Deidara looked at her and smirked slightly. "I was told to." He said. He looked towards the door. "Meet me in the outside grounds in exactly five minutes and don't be late."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched him leaved. "These people have no manners whatsoever." She muttered as she quickly got up and got dressed.

She rushed out of the door and started out for the outside grounds. Surprisingly, she knew just where to go and she didn't get lost either. Soon enough she fund herself outside, where she needed to be.

She looked around. Soon spotting the grounds she walked towards it, hoping she wasn't late.

"Ah, you seem to have arrived on time."

"Yeah, like I have ever been late." Sakura scoffed as she folded her arms and glared at Deidara, who stood about two meters from her.

He chuckled lightly. "True." Was all he, said.

She rolled her eyes at his effort to cover up that she was right. "Well, what did you want?" She asked, grumpy from her unusual morning wake up.

"Training of course, you are put on a strict training session until the end of this month. Then it's time for the big test, whatever it is." He replied shrugging.

She nodded. "Okay, so how does that involve today?" She asked raising a brow and unfolded her arms, letting them hang at her sides.

"Nothing, really, but that's not the point." He said, shaking his head. Surprisingly, he was confusing himself; since she had caught him off guard with her fast come back. "Oh, never mind. Well, anyways the main point of what you have to do today is simple. Just make sure you hit all the targets." He said, pointing to the white and red circled targets that were pinned to the trees.

She nodded. "Okay, seems easy enough. So, are you also considered a target even though you are not white and red? But you are red…so I'll consider you as one." She said and tossed a senbon at him.

He flicked it away as if it were a fly. "No, girl. I am not one of the targets." He said. "Just hit the targets pinned to the trees.

She sighed and glared at him. She muttered a few words under her breath and sighed. "Okay, fine." She shooed him off. "Now, get out of my way unless you don't want to BE a target."

He smirked slightly. "Don't worry. I won't be a target." He said, staying where he was, no matter how many gestures she did to make him move.

She finally gave up and rolled her eyes. "Watch and learn." She muttered. She drew four kunais and four senbons. She made an X with her arms and closed her eyes.

Her chakra flow calmed down, running smoothly. Charka went to both hands and feet. She finally snapped opened her eyes, making her chakra go hay wire, but the chakra that she had placed in both arms and feet stayed, circulating there.

She jumped into the air, spinning upside down. She threw all weapons at once, making them hit each other, cross paths and fly right over each other.

She landed in a crouching position on the ground, eyes closed, one knee propped up and one knee on the ground, head bowed and fingers touching the ground, spread out for balance.

"And that is how you do it." She said lifting up her head, green eyes gleaming with pleasure. She looked around, without moving her head. _Hit every target._ She thought to herself.

She stood up, turning her head to Deidara and giving him a satisfied smirk. "So, is that good enough?"

He was silently for a moment, just looking around him as if thinking of something over and over again. He finally looked back at Sakura. "Yes if was fine." He said stepping from his spot.

"Good, now can I go back to my room and crawl back into bed?" She asked with a wide yawn.

"No, not until the sunsets again." He said pointing to the gray and cloudy sky.

"And when are we supposed to know if the sun sets if there are fucking clouds in the way?!" She snapped, jabbing a finger towards the sky.

"We'll be able to tell soon enough." He said. "Now, just dodge my attacks." He said.

She glared at him. Balling her hand into a fist, "I am so sick of dodging attacks! It's getting on my fucking nerves!" She hissed and charged, punching him unexpectedly, "So, why not you try to dodge _my_ attacks?!"

Deidara stumbled back, surprised by the sudden furious attack from the fuming girl. He smirked slightly, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "Geez, you really need to control that temper of yours, or else it will lead you to no good."

"Oh, yeah? I would like to see that happen." She spat, flexing her hands, trying to control her anger the best she could, even though she knew it was futile.

Deidara looked at her. "Well, if you say so. Let's see if I _can_ dodge _your_ pitiful attacks." He said, provoking her on purpose.

This made Sakura's last straw snap. Chakra wielded up in her hand, it was actually green instead of its normal blue color. _I knew this would come in handy._ She thought bitterly as she charged.

Deidara stayed where he was, slapping the top of her hand away, then kicking her hard, but swiftly in the side, sending her back a few feet. "See, pitiful." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Sakura hopped to her feet, her green eyes filling with un-worded hatred that now filled her. "I'll show you pitiful." She murmured icily and disappeared with a single hand sign.

Deidara looked around, no effort seemed to be put into the searching of the now gone girl, but it still didn't faze him.

A small breeze and the heavy scent of rain water in the made the first attack to Deidara seemed unreal. For as soon as the wind had passed and the smell had died slightly, Sakura's foot hit his chin, making him fly upwards.

In a next flash of movements and the sways of the trees Sakura and leapt into the air and was now floating underneath the stunned body. She tapped two fingers against his back and before a word could be uttered or the jutsu could be known Sakura had forcefully knocked Deidara to the ground.

His back slammed against the ground, blood spurted from his mouth. He was rendered unconscious by the fast and well planned blow.

Sakura had skidded some ways from him, huffing hard. _Wow, training under Kakashi really paid off, but Taijutsu puts such a strain on the body._ She thought, smiling to herself.

The vein in her arm twitched as a drop of rain splattered on it. Her head turned up towards the sky as more drops rained down.

Her smile faded as she realized that her body was to not able to move. The Taijutsu she had just preformed was a bad strain on her body and since she was not used to it, it rendered her body shocked and in pain.

She groaned, trying to get her muscles to work, but it was not use. "Damn it all," she cursed under her breath as she stared at the sky. Moments later, her clothes stuck to her body and her hair was plastered to her neck and shoulders.

She turned her head towards Deidara who had shifted and was now sitting up, wiping the blood with the sleeve of his cloak. He looked towards Sakura, but seemingly didn't care and just stood and left as if to leave her.

She glared at the spot he once lay in. "I should have hit him with _that_ jutsu first." She muttered to herself as she tried to sit up, but her joints not moving.

She rested again, now knowing it was no use trying to move and she would just have to wait until morning until she was able to move again.

Her eyes dropped lower as she thought about resting. She yawned a small yawn before feeling her eye lids closing all the way.

"The twerp did that huh? Well, I am not really surprised if she was able to beat me and I can't believe she managed to beat _you_ though. Surprising isn't it?" A voice said, snickering.

"Shut up." Another voice growled and what sounded like whacking the other person with something reach Sakura's ears.

The sounds nor voices fazed nor awoke her. She stayed in her light slumber even though a full conversation about _her_ was occurring right around her, but she didn't seem to mind or care, all she really cared about was resting.

**Okay, I am done with this. Well, I borrowed some stuff from the anime like I think I used Itachi's move he used when Sasuke was a child, but whatever, flame me if you must. Well, please R&R! Thanks. Oh and I also borrowed Sasuke's, so if you are unhappy then flame me if you must. **

**INK**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission

Chapter Nine

"Na, she'll be fine just take her. We are probably going to end off her training early since everyone is out on mission _again_." A voice in a whispering tone muttered.

"Hm…" Another said, but softer than the first.

Sakura, who was now in her room again, jolted up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily as if she had had a nightmare.

She looked around the room, alarmed and bewildered. _Those voices…so familiar…_she thought as she searched around her room. Nothing.

She sighed when she found nothing. She sat still, catching her lost breath. When it returned she hopped off of the bed, cursing to herself for being so thick-headed.

She walked across the room towards a bundle of clothing that she had left out yesterday for today. She smiled when she had found that her idea had been excellent.

She dressed and did all her morning stuff; well besides eat breakfast. She hummed to herself as she walked joyously to the door, but she stopped short. _Wait! How come I wasn't woken up? That's odd; usually I have a bucket of cold water thrown over me, but this time nothing._ She thought.

"Okay, fine, but I'll train her first, and then we'll proceed on the mission tomorrow. Now go tell _him_. I have to wake her." The voice drifted along once again, reaching Sakura's ears and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Eh? That voice again." She said aloud and went up to the door. "Where is it coming from?" She wondered yet again aloud.

Sakura pressed her ear to the door, her pink hair falling into her face and shielding it. Her leaf headband no longer resided on the top of her head, but lay neatly on the empty bookshelf in her room.

Nothing. Nothing could be heard, but the soft and almost unhearable foot steps of someone, or so it sounded like footsteps. "Eh?" She muttered as she pressed her ear closer.

A minute later she retreated from the door in a flash, but too quick since she tripped and fell flat on her backside. The door knob to her room was turning and the door was opening.

She watched it open and she waited to see who it was. "You're up?" A very familiar voice asked boredly.

_Sasuke-kun?_ A voice said in her head, but she shook her head. "Not Sasuke, but…" She paused, dreading to say the brother's name.

"Well, since you are awake now come with me. We can get started early." He said, ignoring her mumbled and walked out into the hall.

Sakura nodded and stood up, briefly patting her outfit before following. The two walked down the hallway and turned several other ways.

Sakura followed silently. Her legs ached and it began to feel like forever before they were outside and in another part of the grounds, which was quite unknown to Sakura for the most part.

"Um…where are we and why are we here?" She asked in a small rush.

"You're still in training." He replied and stopped. She also stopped and just looked at his as if he were crazy.

He turned to her. "Why the look? Training is nothing new is it?" He asked, calmly, but icily.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I just don't get why YOU have to train me." She said crossing her arms.

He smirked slightly, "Because, no one seems to fine the time to train a brutal chick like you." He said simply.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Brutal? Hmpf, you don't know my full strength if you think I'm just brutal." She said, clenching her fist. She finally let it go and shrugged. "Hey, who are you one to talk? I am not the one who always has the creepy aura!"

Itachi's smirk faded into a frown, but he said nothing and just controlled the anger that bubbled up inside of him strangely.

Sakura smirked. "So, what am I gonna do today?" She asked titling her head to the side in fake wonder.

Itachi looked at her. "Nothing, but see if you can control that absurd strength of yours." He replied.

Sakura glared at him now, "Absurd?! I'll show you absurd!" She yelled and slammed her fist against the ground. The earth instantly cracked, making her smirk and Itachi hop away.

Nearby, but not too near someone watched them, his eyes were slightly dull, but the onyx black color were unmistakable, _"Hmpf, Itachi's got Sakura pretty worked up."_ He thought.

Sakura, who was only focusing on Itachi, had no idea of the intruder that was watching them.

Itachi, one the other hand, had noticed the presence, but was too occupied with Sakura to go and check it out.

Finally, Itachi caught Sakura off guard and punched her hard, sending her flying back.

Sakura hit the ground and rolled around until she was stopped by a tree. She lay there, coughing and trying to get the dirt out of her mouth. She stood on shaky legs and wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. _Hmpf, I should pay attention…this battle won't be like the others…_She thought to herself.

She looked around quickly. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't find him anywhere. She stepped out from the shadow of the tree, but was suddenly pulled back.

"Ack!" She yelled as she tumbled backwards and ended up behind the tree. She blinked for a moment before getting to her knees. "Hey, what the hell…" She was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shut up already!" Someone growled, and then removed the hand.

Once the hand was removed Sakura's mouth hung open. "S-S-Sasuke?!" She said, astonished.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Geez, you need to be more careful. Itachi _can_ kill you, you know." He flicked her forehead.

She glared at him, and then rubbed it. "Yeah, yeah I know, but what the hell are you doing here?!" She asked, suddenly angry. "What? Have you come back to rub it in my face that you're with Ino?!" She spat and stood.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, not at all," he said shaking his head. "I just…" he paused.

"Well, if you are not going to say anything I am going back to train!" She said and turned her back to him and walked out into the battle field. She actually felt good, yelling at Sasuke actually made her feel good instead of bad.

She smiled slightly, but forgot to be alert and was punched, hard in the cheek, sending her flying.

Sasuke sighed as he watched her. "I told you she wouldn't listen," a girl's voice snorted from the shadows.

"Shut up Ino I don't want to hear it." Sasuke replied and stood up.

Ino looked at him, offended. "Don't tell me to shut up Sasuke. I am not the one who insisted on coming here to see that bitch." Ino snapped.

Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura is not a bitch. The only bitch I see here is you!" He said, surprisingly angry.

Ino looked at him, her mouth hung open. _He didn't just call me that did he?!_ She yelled in her mind. Sasuke looked back at her. "I'm sorry…" he muttered and kissed her quickly before turning and walking down the road.

Ino smiled to herself and followed him.

Sakura on the other hand had not caught the kiss (luckily) so; she was not put in a worse state than she already was in.

She quickly got out and threw four kunais at Itachi, one covered with poison. Itachi, as usual, dodged all of these.

He looked at her and noticed that she was staring at his hands. _Hmpf, she remembers what Kakashi told her the last time we battled…_he thought as he made a move to cast a genjutsu.

Sakura recognized the sign and shut her eyes quickly. _Damn it! How am I supposed to tell where he is not?!_ She cursed in her mind, and then it suddenly hit her. _Vibrations!_ She smirked, now getting serious.

Itachi looked at her, but seemed completely blank about why she had shut her eyes. But he shrugged lightly and went at her, which was a big mistake.

Sakura sensed his chakra as he came at her. She clenched her fist and jumped up into the air, she opened her eyes slightly as she landed a swift blow to his face, but when she had opened her eyes Itachi had cast a genjutsu.

Sakura landed and looked up. She blinked, confused by the change in her surroundings. _What?! Where am I?!_ She questioned herself.

She looked around once more before noticing two people coming towards her. She tilted her head. Laughter filled her ears as the small group came towards her. She gasped. "Hinata! TenTen! Naruto! Temari! Guys!" She yelled happily.

The four walked towards her, still chattering and laughing. They walked right passed her as if they didn't notice her. Sakura was only able to catch a few words as they passed like: "Ino" "Oh my god!" "Sasuke-kun!" "No way!" and "Hell yeah!"

Sakura turned and watched them. Her stomach dropped. "That's exactly what happened…" she whispered to herself. "That's why I came to the choice of leaving…" Soon, fresh tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. She sniffed slightly as she wiped them away.

She turned away from them, but only to find more horror. Not too far from her, Ino and Sasuke were walking together, laughing and holding hands. Sasuke was actually smiling for the first time in years.

Sakura's eyes went wide with horror. "That's the day I caught them…' She whispered to herself as she watched them, but they soon stopped and Sakura shut her eyes and went to her knees. "Stop! Please! I can't take it anymore!" She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her heart ached and her stomach felt bottomless with pain and unhappiness. She placed her head on the ground as she clutched her stomach for no reason. "Get up." Itachi's voice soon rang through her ears.

Hearing the command she stopped her crying and sat up on her knees, but kept her head down. She stood up, but didn't meet Itachi's gaze. "Come, I need to show you something…" Itachi turned and started walking away.

Sakura looked up and blinked at his back, but followed obediently. They walked out of the training area and back to the hideout. They walked inside and went down the long and dim hallways. They finally turned and walked down on last hallway, where they stopped at a brown door. Itachi opened it and stepped in and motioned for Sakura to step in too.

Sakura stepped in and looked around. It was a library. "So…you wanted to show me _this_?" She asked and looked around.

He shook his head and walked over to a table where a map was. "Over here," he motioned for her to come. She looked at him and walked over to his side. "A map?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Tomorrow we will be traveling to the leaf village. Since Kisame is still unable to move you will be accompanying me." He said and continued, "We will be take this route right here and coming from the back of Konoha so that we won't be caught. You're clothes that you must wear tomorrow have already been laid out and at dawn I will be coming to wake you up."

Sakura nodded as she studied the map. "Okay, got it." She said, "But what I don't get is why not take one of your other little friends instead of me?" Sakura looked at him.

"Because everyone else is either in the medical wing or is out on their own mission." Itachi looked at her slightly before turning back to the map. "Well, go get some rest and don't forget I will be waking you up at dawn so don't yell and wake up everyone okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever," she said and turned away from the map and walked to the door. She opened it, and then walked out shutting it behind her.

_Man, that girl is going to be a lot of trouble…_Itachi thought and shook his head. He studied the map more before also leaving the room and retreating to his room.

**Yes! I am finally done! Well, hope you like this chappie! Please R&R!**

**INK**


	10. Chapter 10: Fight

Chapter Ten

Sakura lay in bed that night. She stared at the wall, since she slept on her side. It was dark in her room and the only light that was provided was the light that came from the full moon.

She sighed and curled up under her blanket. For some reason she didn't feel the least bit tired, but wide awake. Maybe it was because that tomorrow at dawn she would be going on a mission with an S ranked criminal, but who knew what it was.

'_Shit, if I don't get and sleep Itachi's not going to be happy tomorrow! But wait, when is he ever happy?! Oh, well the main point is I should just get some rest._ Sakura thought and yawned.

She snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes. Minutes later she was fast asleep, well maybe not fast enough because suddenly a bucket of icy cold water was dumped on her. "Yeow!" She yelled, sitting up straight. She turned and looked to the side. "Okay, okay I get it you don't have to say anything…now just leave please…" Sakura said.

Itachi stared at her, but nodded and walked from her room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sakura watched to make sure had had left and once the door was closed she hopped from her bed and changed. She pulled on an Akatsuki cloak and pulled on her boots. She sighed and looked around, seeing what else she needed.

In the corner of her room, she noticed her red headband that was laid neatly on top. She walked over to the spot. Her hands touched the surface of the bookshelf and one hand ran along the top of her headband.

Her eyes skimmed the surface up her headband. _Something's missing…_She thought and reached out to the side of her. Her hands clasped around a kunai that had been laid near the headband.

She gulped as she picked up the headband in one hand and the kunai in the other. She shut her eyes and with one quick movement a line was cut straight through the leaf sign.

She reopened her eyes and her lips formed a small smiled. She quickly tied the headband around her forehead and grabbed the straw hat that had been laid out for her to take.

She turned around after grabbing it and headed out of the door. She shut the door softly behind her once she was in the hall. She looked up form the floor and noticed Itachi standing, leaning against the wall.

His head turned towards her. He said nothing, but nod and walked away from the wall and started down the hallway. Sakura followed behind him quickly.

Both were silent as they walked down the many hallways to get outside. Sakura suddenly sighed, breaking the silence. "Why are there so many fucking hallways?" she muttered under her breath, but it was plain for Itachi to hear.

"Because, if someone infiltrates our hideout they will get lost easily and we will be able to capture or kill whoever it was," Itachi explained in the usual cold tone.

Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. "Fine..." she mumbled and continued to follow him.

Finally, the two reached outside. Without having to be told by Itachi, Sakura placed the straw hat on her head. Itachi looked at her, then started walking. Sakura followed.

"Hmpf, I wonder how Konoha is fairing without their top medical ninja…" Sakura said out loud, not caring whether Itachi said something back or not.

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Hm…probably just fine."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she glared at him. "Hmpf, be that way!" She hissed and turned her away from him.

"Okay, I will."

"Fine."

"Okay."

Things were silent after their little…argument, which was kind of lame in my opinion, but oh well. Anyways, the two both didn't seem very relaxed. They seemed tense, but that was mostly Sakura, barely Itachi.

_Infiltrating my old village…what kind of a ninja am I? But who am I say? I mean people wouldn't even care if I had come back or not…I am probably not being missed…_Sakura sighed heavily and kept her eyes on the ground.

The two walked further, suddenly out of know where kunais flew towards Sakura and Itachi from either side.

Sakura, acting fast jumped out of the way quickly and Itachi jumped up, dodging them also. He threw two kunais, one going into either tree on both sides.

"Auugh!" Cries of pain sounded as two leaf ninja fell from the trees, kuanis pinned in their chests.

Sakura gasped. "Oh no…" She quickly ran over to the blonde haired teen. She pulled out the kunai and healed the wound, next she scurried to the brown haired kunoichi and pulled the kunai out and was just about to heal her when he arm was grabbed.

"What are you doing?" Itachi growled, glaring at her.

"I am saving these two! Do you know who their parents are?!" She hissed and wrenched her arm away. She quickly healed her before standing. "Let's go." She said flatly and started walking again.

Itachi looked at the two genin before turning and catching up to Sakura. "Who were they?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

"The daughter and son of some clan….long story," Sakura replied icily, still a bit mad from before.

Itachi looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind, but he said nothing and started walking. "Well, come then. We don't have all day." He said.

Sakura glared at him, but followed quietly. The two traveled for about an hour more before finally, getting to where they wanted to be.

Itachi snuck in first then Sakura, she hated the fact that she had to do this, but she had to do what she was told to or else…

The village was the same as it had been when she had left. Memories flowed into Sakura's mind as she walked along side of Itachi. The villagers seemed oblivious to the fact that they were not apart of the village.

They passed shops and other places before turning down another street, which led to one of the busier streets, "Itachi, I forgot to ask. What's our main objective?"

"To get something that is needed in Akatsuki and I am sure you know what that item is…" he said, turning again and heading towards Ichiraku's.

Sakura looked down, thinking. "Hmm…oh my god you don't mean…" she looked at him. "Naruto?!"

"Yes, Naruto, now shut up." Itachi said quickly as he stopped in front of the stand.

Sakura stopped too. She looked, seeing the blond haired teen she once trusted. Her teeth gritted as she saw his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, giggling next to him. And next to the pair was none other than Ino and Sasuke.

Her fist clenched, but Itachi's piercing glare made her calm down. She looked at him and nodded. Clapping her hands together she transformed into a cute young girl. Itachi jumped away.

She walked up behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, "Um…excuse me sir, but might you be Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in a voice that was not hers.

Naruto turned his head and he looked at her. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh, well, then can you come with me?" Sakura asked, giggling and smiling.

Naruto blinked. "Um…sure…okay." He said and stood up. Hinata looked at him worriedly, but was reassured by a pat on a shoulder by Ino, which made her sit.

Sakura, in the form she was in, beckoned for him to follow as she started down the street and towards an alley.

Naruto followed, wondering who this girl was and why she wanted him. Sakura turned and led him down the alley. When the two were deep enough in there she stopped and turned to him.

"This is for betraying me!" She suddenly said. In a flash she was Sakura once more. She swiftly punched him in the cheek and Itachi jumped down into the ally.

Naruto stumbled back, tripping and landing on his bottom. He was dazed, "S-Sakura-chan?" He said, slowly, rubbing his cheek.

"That's just Sakura to you idiot!" She yelled and kicking his chest, making his fall back. She stepped on his throat. "I dislike you, you know that..." she said, pressing down.

Naruto coughed, "Sakura…what's wrong with you? This isn't the Sakura I used to know!" He choked out.

"Oh, really? Well, I've changed Naruto and it's all your fal-" She was cut off when she was blown back by an unknown force.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Hinata's voice yelled.

"Kyaa!" Sakura hit Itachi, but Itachi steadied them both. "I didn't say _kill_ the boy I just said _capture_ him!" Itachi said, dropping her.

"Ouch! You bastard!" She mumbled, gritting her teeth as she hit the ground hard, but Itachi had not heard the comment for he had already had gone towards Hinata and Naruto.

XXXXX

Bwahahaha! I am leaving this at a cliffy! Well, anyways I hope you enjoy and sorry it took so frickin' long. Well, R&R!

**INK**


	11. Chapter 12

HEEEY! Sorry, I have no been updating, i have actually been trying to remake the story because it was so long ago that I wrote it ; Sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for the next chapter. I won't have that up until the first chapter of the revised one is up. Then, I need you guys to tell me which one you like better, alright? It will do me good! Thank you!

Oh! And thank you. ALL of my reviwers..you guys are awesome and I love you all! I am rewriting this story for you guys you know, so that it will make more sense! : D Hope I didn't lose you all XD I didn't mean to stall _this_ long. Lol. But yeah, thank you EVERYONE! : D

sniffles I miss you guys, and updating everyday. I just got so packed with things I forgot ; forgive me!

INK


End file.
